The production and remineralization of artificial white spots in human enamel in vitro has been accomplished using a layering technique consisting of gel impregnated fiber-glass meshes on the enamel which is exposed to lactic acid and then to remineralizing solutions. It will be the objective to ascertain the best level of Ca and P, F and Sr as well as pH for increasing the rate of remineralization. The resistance of that enamel to a second demineralization will be assessed. The level of mineral within the layers of meshes during the processess will be treated mathematically to determine if the laws of diffusion are adhered to.